Deployment doors for use in an inflatable vehicle occupant restraint apparatus are known. A deployment door forms an interior portion of the vehicle, such as a portion of the instrument panel or the interior of the vehicle door, depending upon where the inflatable occupant restraint is mounted. A deployment door covers an opening through which an inflatable occupant restraint, such as an air bag, is deployed upon inflation of the air bag. When the air bag inflates, the air bag presses against the deployment door to open the deployment door.
It is desirable to have a deployment door which is relatively soft to the touch, while at the same time rigid enough to provide the door with strength. Typically, tear lines have been molded in the deployment door so that the material of the door tears along the tear lines, and the door pivots open. The molding of tear lines in the deployment door is relatively difficult because such tear lines must be relatively thin. The materials used to make a deployment door generally become more brittle at low temperatures and may thus be more likely than other materials to suffer unintended breakage at the tear lines when cold. Also, since the tear lines are relatively thin, they could break during handling and/or installation of the deployment door.
Further, it is desirable that the deployment door fit properly with the surrounding vehicle structure, such as the vehicle instrument panel, and have a finish which is appropriate for the surrounding vehicle structure. Still further, it is desirable to have a deployment door which can be manufactured reliably and at a reasonable cost.